


East Wind

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Tolkien's 'Lament for Boromir'. My take on the 'missing' East Wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	East Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_(based on the 'Lament for Boromir' by J.R.R. Tolkien)_

From mountains dark and coasts forlorn the East Wind ever flies  
And whispering in silent lands it seeks to spread its lies.

No news from the East, o treacherous wind, I ask of you at dawn,  
No news of him who's long been lost, whose loss I'll ever mourn.  
I will not hear your poisoned words, your visions I won't see,  
Begone, foul wind, your deadly breath won't dim my memory  
Of him who fought the night alone to see our hope reborn,  
Of him who with his dying breath redeemed a vow forsworn.

O Boromir, you won't return from North, from South or West,  
but Boromir, where'er you walk eternally be blessed.


End file.
